Life in Konoha Through Songs
by just-another-fan-account
Summary: Drabble series based off songs. There's a different protagonist for each drabble. {Old series written in 2014.}
1. Song 1

_Song: Hanging By A Moment_

_Artist: Lifehouse_

_For: Neji_

* * *

He couldn't shake the feeling, he used to try but has long given up. It was inevitable.

He stood at the edge of the training grounds, his eyes following the Tenten's movements as she trained with Lee. Her fighting style was so graceful it was almost as if she were dancing.

He let a long, drawn out sigh leave his lips before he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against. She caught his eye and his heart skipped a beat before restarting at a high pace. He smiled at her and she blew him a kiss in return.

Yes. The one and only Neji Hyuga was in love. Totally and completely. And the best part of it was; she loved him back.

* * *

**These drabbles were written many years ago, but I don't think I ever posted them, so I wanted to revamp them a little and post them here. **

**I did have OC's matched to a lot of the drabbles, but I don't really like that idea anymore, so I changed them to their significant others. ^_^"**


	2. Song 2

_Song: Teardrops On My Guitar_

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

_For: Sakura_

* * *

Sakura dragged her feet along the ground, letting her salty tears mix with the rain as she walked. She had just met Sasuke's new girlfriend. _Slut _was the only word Sakura had for the girl.

Over the years, Sasuke and Sakura had become good friends, but he never saw her as anymore than that: _Good friends._ Whenever he started dating someone new, he'd rave about her to Sakura and all she could do was smile and nod.

Sakura reached her bed and flopped onto it, exhausted. She turned her head to look at the picture she had gotten Naruto to take of her and Sasuke at the amusement park. They were both grinning wildly, Sasuke giving Sakura bunny ears behind her back.

She sighed and faced the ceiling, letting her tears fall again.

When was he going to realize that she loved him? He was breaking her heart and he didn't even know it.

* * *

**I remember this was a challenge that I participated in - you had to play the songs on your playlist in order and write a song for the first ten, without skipping. Some of them were hard, but it was a lot of fun.**


	3. Song 3

_Song: Dancing in the Moonlight_

_Artist: Toploader_

_For: Shino_

* * *

The kunoichi grinned happily, her bright eyes closing as Shino swayed them lightly from side to side. The moon was out in full and it lit the grassy field that they shared. Tonight was special. They hadn't had much time together over the past few weeks, and today was their one year anniversary.

Her head was resting on her boyfriend's shoulder and she felt him shift to gaze down at her. He nuzzled the top of her hair, murmuring her name.

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.

"…I love you."

The kunoichi looked up at Shino wide eyed. His smile was warm, loving. She melted as he bent down to capture her lips.

He wasn't the type of person to express his feelings. For the past year they had been together, that was the first time he'd said those three words. The three words that made her grin so wide she thought her face was going to crack.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Shino." She whispered.

* * *

**I had written some of these stories with Y/N, and I don't know if people still do that nowadays but I don't like it. So I had to talk about this kunoichi without giving her a name. **


	4. Song 4

_Song: You Belong with Me_

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

_For: Kiba_

* * *

_Disgusting._ Kiba looked away and pretended to gag, making Naruto laugh. They had arrived at the park so Kiba could win over his girl. They had been best friends since forever and just when he was about to ask her out, a new guy came out of nowhere and stole her away.

"They don't even have anything in common." He muttered sourly.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing."

She loved animals. He didn't. She loved going for late night swims. He couldn't swim. She loved having chocolate chip ice-cream every day after training. He hated chocolate chip _and_ ice-cream.

"She belongs with me." He looked over at his friend. "Ready?"

Naruto grinned, holding up the bag of 'goodies'. "All set."

Kiba flashed a quick grin. "Then let's go get my girl."


	5. Song 5

_Song: If You're Gone_

_Artist: Matchbox Twenty_

_For: Naruto_

* * *

Naruto hadn't felt like this for a long time. With his heart pounding against his ribcage, he had to tell himself to breath normally.

His girlfriend had gone out on a mission but hadn't come back yet. She was meant to be back a week ago! Naruto had never felt this scared in his life.

A banging at his door brought him back to reality.

"She's at the hospital." Was all Kiba could get out before Naruto pushed him aside and started running to said place.

"H-Hinata," The distant voice sounded choked. "Wake up, Sweetheart." Hinata slowly opened her eyes and Naruto's face immediately came into view. "Hinata!" He sounded so relieved to see her awake—to see her alive.

"…Naruto," His eyes were red and puffy— he'd been crying. She placed her hand softly on his cheek and he closed his eyes, loving the warmth the touch that simple touch brought with it. "I missed you." She smiled

He took her hand from his cheek and pressed it to his lips. "I was so scared."

Her smile saddened. "I know." She leant up to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm here now, I won't scare you again."


	6. Song 6

_Song: Scars_

_Artist: Papa Roach_

_For: Kakashi_

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the KIA memorial stone, reading the names of his beloved friends engraved there. He had fought along side them when he was younger.

His gaze drifted over a certain name. _Obito Uchiha._ His best friend and rival. They might not have always gotten along, but the bond between them had been deep.

But it had all ended that dreadful day. The day he had lost his comrade— his best friend.

Kakashi had always wondered why it had been Obito and not him that had died that day. Why couldn't it have been him instead? He wished so badly to go back in time and change it.

Rain started to fall, a gentle pace that was both comforting and depressing as it slowly soaked through his clothing. Kakashi turned from the memorial stone, ready to go home.

The scars would always remain, a continual, never ending reminder that the past was real.


	7. Song 7

_Song: I'd Come for You_

_Artist: Nickleback_

_For: Itachi_

* * *

Itachi growled, pacing back and forth, his anger masking his worry. He would never tell her that he had been worried senseless when she disappeared, only for her return a week later, happy as Larry. He was out looking for her when he got the message that she had returned.

She watched him with a raised eyebrow, her delicate face creasing into a frown. She had told him why she left. Today was the day he had left Konoha all those years ago and she wanted to get him something to cheer him up, take his mind off that haunting event. The item she wanted was a few days travel, and it had taken longer than she was expecting to get back home.

When she gave him the present though… it hadn't gone well.

Instead of accepting it, he had thrown her gift against a nearby wall, grabbed her cheeks roughly, and slammed his lips onto hers. She was too stunned to do anything, could only stand there like a gaping fish after he released her just to pace furiously.

"Itach—"

"I was too far away to protect you." He growled. "What if something had happened? Next time," He walked over to her and kissed her, hard and passionately. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

**I really don't write enough about Itachi. He's amazing.**


	8. Song 8

_Song: Hero_

_Artist: Enrique Eglasias_

_For: Shikamaru_

* * *

"Temari!" Shikamaru yelled, quickening his pace to reach his partner in time. He caught her as the ninja threw her away; discarding her like she was some kind of broken toy. He growled at the ninja, his anger bubbling from deep within.

Minutes later, Shikamaru was wiping his hands, the ninja a few feet away lifelessly twitched before going still. He stood over his partner, his hands finding their way to her shoulders to lightly shake her.

Temari groaned as he held her head, the pain excruciating. She opened her eyes to see Shikamaru leaning over her, worried.

"W-Where's the ninja?" She asked hoarsely.

Shikamaru smirked. "I got rid of him."

"My hero." She drawled, smiling.

He leant down to brush his lips against hers quickly.

"Always."


	9. Song 9

_Song: I Will be Right Here Waiting for You_

_Artist: Brian Adams_

_For: Lee_

* * *

It had been six months since she had left. She hadn't told him, just… vanished. He later heard from the Hokage that she had to figure some things out, get her thoughts right, and the only way to do that was to get away from the village she dearly loved… the people she dearly loved.

They were once a couple. They had been voted the cutest couple in Konoha one year. He loved her with all his heart. And he had told her that, just before she left. Lee still felt guilty, as if it was his fault she left. He had crossed a line. She hadn't been ready for those words yet, but he had carelessly thrown them out there.

He sat upon his apartment roof, looking skyward at the thousands of stars. He knew she would come back when she was ready.

He would just continue to wait until she did.


	10. Song 10

_Song: Brother my Brother_

_Artist: Blesssed Union of Souls_

_For: Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke glanced at the photo on his bedside table, anger mixing with confusion that just made him frustrated.

_Why did you do it? Why did you kill everyone and make me be the one to get revenge?_ Those were the questions running through the young Uchiha's mind. _Why? Now I have to fight you. __Kill you. I didn't want it to be this way._

As much as he tried, he just couldn't think of a suitable answer. His frustration bubbled over and he threw the photo against the opposite wall, the glass shattering. He stalked to it and picked it up, wiping the broken shards off the photograph. It was him and his brother, much younger at the time, while they happily played in the sandpit together.

His eyes fill with tears and he quickly rubbed them away with his sleeve. So many things were running through his mind. But the most common of them all…

_**Why?**_

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading them, as small as they are. :)**


End file.
